


Who Wants to Sleep Forever

by LaurenCrabtree



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Dream Cycle - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Bondage, Fem Azathoth, Multi, Oral Sex, Revenge, throat slitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenCrabtree/pseuds/LaurenCrabtree
Summary: Azathoth has woken up, and she’s far smarter than everyone thinks she is. Unhappy with the state of the universe, she enlists Randolph Carter to help get revenge on Nyarlathotep for his selfish doings.





	Who Wants to Sleep Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bad Things Happen Bingo; an anon requested Rantep + Blindfolded. If you want to request a fic or just chat, you can find me on Tumblr at @laurencrabtree or on Twitter at @LaurenTheCorgi.

It would have been so easy had his powers not been gone. All that stood between Nyarlathotep’s field of vision and his captor was a scrap of fabric, and that infuriated him to no end. But somehow, he was unable to move his hand to push it out of the way. To drive the misery home even further, the stone-dotted floor was beginning to dig into his legs and it brought Nyarlathotep unwanted pain for the first time in his existence.

 

“Afternoon.” A familiar voice rang in his ears.  _ Carter.  _ He’d had a feeling that the insufferable human was behind this, but having to admit it was painful nonetheless.

 

“I told you he wouldn’t be surprised.” This second voice, on the other hand, was completely foreign to him. It didn’t sound right, either; like someone who had learned to read an entire language in an instant but was taught nothing of how to speak it. “Remember me?” The owner of this new voice pulled up the blindfold, and Nyarlathotep could not have been more taken aback by what he saw. Standing in front of him, casually playing with one of the chains that held him, was Azathoth.

 

Well, he couldn’t be  _ completely  _ sure it was Azathoth; he had never seen her take on a humanoid form before. But from the odd timbre of her voice and the curiously observant look in her eyes and the way her body seemed barely able to hold itself together, he could tell it was her.

 

“Y-you’re supposed to be asleep,” Nyarlathotep choked out.

 

“I  _ was  _ asleep _ ,”  _ she replied, “but I woke up.”  She said so matter-of-factly, as if her awakening  _ didn’t _ potentially mean a universal catastrophe. In any case, said catastrophe didn’t seem to have happened considering that Carter was still alive. “Care to explain what you’ve been up to while I was out?”

 

Nyarlathotep hesitated. He had a feeling that she wouldn’t like his answer. Opening his mouth to speak, he was quickly silenced by Carter’s hand over his mouth.

 

“Shut up. She already knows.” 

 

“Indeed I do,” Azathoth continued. “I had expected the universe to be far more advanced when I woke up. You were supposed to help Earth’s population ascend closer to our level, not keep them down so you can toy with them. And you  _ especially  _ shouldn’t focus on just one of them when you could help so many.” She glanced toward Carter.

 

Motioning for the human to move forward, she stepped back as Carter straddled the Crawling Chaos. 

 

“I think,” she said, “that it would be fitting for you to go out getting what you want. You spent so much time chasing after him, you might as well have him so it’s not  _ completely _ futile. Now open.”

 

It took a moment for Nyarlathotep to realize what she meant; he was so lost in the panic of the moment that he couldn’t quite register the visual of Carter beginning to take his pants down. In any other context, this would have been wonderful; now, it was the exact opposite. Grimacing, he did as she asked.

 

Carter thrust into the Outer God’s throat with surprising force, bringing a burn to his throat and tears to his eyes. The sensation caught him off guard, and it took him a few moments to realize that this was evidently what choking felt like. Tentatively glancing up at Carter, Nyarlathotep saw a look in the human’s eyes that he had never seen before. To the untrained eye, it would look somewhat similar to his frequent expression of stubborn determination, but now it had a hedonistic quality about it that seemed completely out of place for Carter. This was a look of satisfaction, of revenge.

 

“Ah-are you ready?” Carter murmured between moans. With the taste of precome on his tongue and the human’s noises in his ears, Nyarlathotep could tell he was close.

 

“Yes.” Azathoth moved to kneel down next to him, drawing a blade from some crude pocket dimension. She brought it to Nyarlathotep’s neck, and the Outer God’s breath hitched in his throat.

 

“See you later.” The cruel falsehood of her statement was not lost on Nyarlathotep. As long as she was around, he knew that there would likely be no “later.” She gave him one final touch, running her fingers through his hair, and held them there as Carter got closer and closer. The moment he began to come down Nyarlathotep’s throat, though, this tender gesture was met with a contrastingly cold one. The last thing Nyarlathotep saw was the apologetic look on her face as she slid the blade across his throat.


End file.
